Tatsu
Le est le Nikana à Deux Mains signature de , bénéficiant d'une grande Chance de Statut et de dégâts de innés. Les éliminations avec le créent également des charges qui peuvent être libérées pas des Attaques Glissées en projectiles autoguidés qui étourdissent les ennemies. Acquisition Caractéristiques Cette arme inflige principalement des dégâts de et de . Avantages: *Dégâts de innés – efficace contre : Armure d'Alliage, Robot, et Tendon Infesté. *Dégâts élevés – efficace contre la santé. *Chance de Statut élevée. **La innée embrouille les ennemis et les font s'attaquer les uns les autres sans discrimination. *Sur élimination, le Tatsu gagne des charges, en en stockant un maximum de 5''' ('''9 si manié par ). Toutes les charges sont libérées par les attaques glissées sous la forme de projectiles autoguidés qui étourdissent les ennemies. *Polarité innée. Inconvénients: *Dégâts de innés – inefficace contre : Bouclier, Infesté, et Fossilisé. *Moindres dégâts de et d' – inefficace contre : armure et boucliers. *Faible chance critique. *Multiplicateur critique en dessous de la moyenne. Notes *Tuer des ennemis avec le Tatsu le fera stocker jusqu'à un maximum de 5''' charges '''Essaim de l'Âme, avec 1 charge gagnée par élimination. Ces charges peuvent être libérées en effectuant une attaque glissée, relâchant des projectiles autoguidés qui se dirigent vers tout ennemi dans les 30 mètres, infligeant 40% des dégâts de l'arme, les étourdissant à l'impact, et ont une chance de provoquer le statut de la . Le nombre de projectiles équivaut au nombre de charges stockées. **Les charges Essaim de l'Âme ne peuvent être conservées que pendant un maximum de 120 secondes, le compte à rebours se réinitialisant quand une nouvelle charge est obtenue. **Lorsque manié par , le nombre maximum de charges Essaim de l'Âme stockées est augmenté à 9. **Les projectiles Essaim de l'Âme se dirigeront vers les ennemis à portée même si le joueur ne leur fait pas face. **Toutes les charges sont libérées en même temps contre le nombre d'ennemis disponibles au même moment, ce qui veut dire que s'il y a moins d'ennemis que de projectiles, il est possible qu'un seul ennemi soit touché par plusieurs projectiles à la fois. **Les ennemis étourdis par ces projectiles aux coups de grâce. Astuces *Parce que le Tatsu a tout le spectre des dégâts physiques ainsi qu'un élément inné (dans ce cas ci ), il se synergise bien avec Surcharge d'État, surtout si combinée avec Blessures Suintantes. **Parce que l'attaque standard de la posture de Rasoir Lucide inflige forcément le statut , les dégâts des attaques sont encore plus augmentés avec les bonus octroyés par Surcharge d'État Divers *Le Tatsu est la première et unique arme de mêlée de type Nikana à Deux Mains actuellement dans le jeu. *''断つ (tatsu)'' signifie "sectionner". **Alternativement, 竜 (tatsu) signifie "dragon". *Un katana à deux mains est appelé Nodachi ou Ōdachi, et est souvent de la taille d'un homme. *Le Tatsu n'a pas été introduit avec lors de la à cause des retards des modifications de Mêlée 3.0. *Contrairement à et son fusil à pompe signature, le , le Tatsu ne requiert pas de cœurs de Sentient pour sa fabrication. *Avant la , Le Tatsu avait la capacité unique de stocker des charges sur éliminations et les libérer par des attaques chargées ou des combos de mêlée sous forme de projectiles autoguidés. Cette fonctionnalité a été retirée car elle n'était pas entièrement développée. Cette fonctionnalité a été réintroduite dans la . *Actuellement, le Tatsu n'est compatible avec aucun style de port d'arme, et sa position ne peut pas être modifiée. Historique de Mise à Jour *The Tatsu Soul Swarm (Revenant) projectiles now have a lifetime of 5 seconds. *Kills add charges (up to 5 max) that release seeking projectiles (same amount as charges) on slide attacks to stun enemies. *Having a ‘signature’ weapon now actually benefits you! **Tatsu: Charge cap is 9 when wielded by Revenant. *Removed an unintended projectile launch on the 2nd charge attack of the Tatsu. This feature (as many have already determined) is unfinished, and will be revisited in the near future. Possibly tied to a certain Warframe... *Introduced.}} Voir Aussi * , fusil à pompe à rayons continus signature de . en: Tatsu es: Tatsu pt: Tatsu de: Tatsu